Haunted
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Tino has a ghost in his house, but is that really such a bad thing? Maybe this ghost has something to offer him that will change everything about his life...


Six months ago, Tino Vainamoinen would have said he didn't believe in ghosts. That he didn't believe in any life after death at all for that matter. But now, he lives in a beautiful house that he'd inherited by the ocean that is haunted by a ghost who is the best friend he'd ever known. When he first met this ghost, he was afraid of course, but he was also curious as to why he had not moved on. The ghost would not tell him. Gradually, he decided to make friends with it so that he wouldn't have to be lonely, but he enjoyed talking to this ghost much more than doing anything else. They are the best of friends now, and Tino is starting to feel other things for this person that he believes is just his imagination.

…..

Tino woke up and rubbed his eyes before climbing out of his bed and going to take a shower. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation on his arm that told him his friend was in the same room. After rinsing his hair, he peeked out of his shower and stuck his tongue out at the shadow on the wall.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you spying on people in the shower is naughty?" The apparition chuckled lowly and left the room. Tino just rolled his eyes and finished his shower before going down to find something to eat. As he opened the fridge the sensation on his arm returned. He smiled and turned around so he could see the shadow. "So, now you're going to watch me eat?" The shadow shook it's head.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know…" He shrugged and went back to the fridge. "So, is there something you'd like to tell me? You usually don't come into the kitchen unless there's something you want to talk about."

"There is. I want to show you something after you eat." Tino nodded and grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter and shut the fridge. After eating, the shadow returned to him and told him to hold out his hand.

"Why?" Tino held his hand out palm up.

"Just watch. This will allow you to see me." Tino's eyes widened.

"Really? I'll finally be able to see you?"

"Yes, just watch your hand." Tino looked down at his palm. There was a cold spot on the palm and a shape began to form around it. He watched as the faint color swirled around and formed a lightly colored hand that was a little more than twice the size of his own. It went up to create a heavily muscled arm and chest, and all at once, his apparition friend was faintly visible. Tino hadn't expected this person to be so much larger than him, let alone as handsome as he was.

"Wow, you're really handsome. I hadn't expected you to be quite so good-looking." The apparition chuckled lowly again.

"Thank you I suppose. It takes a lot of energy to be able to do this but I figured that it was about time you knew what I looked like."

"Well thank you. It's nice to know actually, I was beginning to wonder when I'd see you. It's rather unsettling to know you as just a shadow. So, do you have a name or do you not remember it?"

"I do, but I cannot remember all of it. I know it starts with a 'B'. That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about, my stuff. There is a cave just below the house with my clothes and equipment and if you can bring them up here then you'll be able to see me all of the time."

"Really? Where is it?"

"I don't remember. I know that there's a passage to it around here somewhere, and once we can talk face to face again I'll tell you more about me."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I can't remember anything now. My things will help me remember." Tino nodded.

"Right. I had better start searching. Do you remember anything about where I should look?"

"Not really. All I can tell you is that where the passage is, there is a light in the shape of a long square."

"A rectangle? Like a window or something?"

"Maybe." Tino looked down in thought.

"What about that big chest in that chapel-type room? The one with all the colored windows? Do you think it could be under that?"

"We can always try it. You might want to put a jacket on though, it'll be cold in the cave if it's there." Tino nodded and fetched a jacket before going to the chapel. He never went into the room because it looked unwelcoming. There were a few rotting wooden benches and a broken stained-glass window that let in a terribly cold draft. It was still a little dark in the room when the two got there, so Tino lit one of the torches that was on the wall and uncovered the strange chest that sat in the corner. There was a weak lock on it that he stomped off before opening it. Inside, there sat a rusting silver key and a scrap of bluish cloth with some type of crest sewn into it. He held the cloth out to his friend's shadow.

"Do you recognize this?" The shadow seemed to look it over for a moment.

"Yes. This came off of my clothing. I remember it sitting on my sleeve. We're close." Tino nodded before pushing the chest out of the way. Nothing. A plain stone floor.

"Damn. Where else could it be?" He looked around the room and spotted some fading tapestries hanging from a rusting bar. "Maybe behind one of those…" He climbed the few steps to the platform where the broken podium stood and looked under the two side ones, finding nothing under them. "Well, last one. You had better hope there's something under this one." He moved the cloth and found himself face-to-face with a high crawlspace. "Yes! Let's see… I should put on some gloves huh? Who knows what's in there…" Tino went back and grabbed his leather gloves before taking his torch and crawling into the space.

He thought the space would never end until he fell out of it onto a damp ground. "Eww…" He wiped his gloves on his jacket and picked up the torch. After spotting a few standing torches and testing them for dryness, hit lit them and could see the whole room. It looked like some type of altar. There was a large stone table with a soaked red cloth draped over it and a few scattered pieces of rotting wood. There was also another chest sitting to the side of the table against the wall. This one had a strong iron lock on the front. Tino drew the rusting key he found earlier out from his jacket pocket and tried it on the lock. It worked and the top of it popped open. He lifted the top and set his torch in a holder upon the wall before reaching in to see what was inside. He pulled out a dark blue shirt and a large fur of some type. "Are these yours?" The shadow kneeled beside him.

"Yes. This was my shirt and I wore the fur as a type of cape. I remember making this shirt myself." Tino reached in and pulled out a sheath, then pulled out the sword inside it. It was perfectly polished and not rusting anywhere.

"Wow, this is a beautiful sword…"

"It was my father's sword, my mother gave it to me when he died."

"That's so cool. It's really heavy… you must be really strong." The shadow laughed. Tino reached in again and pulled out that last thing that sat at the bottom. A necklace with a tiny carved wooden bear at the bottom. The necklace was a braided leather cord with a golden charm attached to it that said 'Berwald' on it. "Is this your name? Was this yours too?"

"Yes and yes. Finally I have a name again."

"What a nice name… it really fits you. What about this little bear? It's really cute."

"I carved that. My father used to make them too and I tried to make one like his but it never looked quite the same." Tino smiled.

"Well I like it. I want to put it in my room on my nightstand. Anything else you can remember now?"

"Yes. I can remember everything. Like how I am not actually dead, I had my body preserved by vampiric magic." Tino blinked.

"So… so you can come back to life?"

"Yes. It would take something from you though, if you'd be willing." Tino raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Well you see… In my time… I was shunned by my people for liking men instead of women so I had my body preserved by a vampire friend of mine who happened to be an outcast shaman for the same reason. She wanted to learn more powerful magic in order to take trials and earn her way back into her clan so I was her test subject. The charm she put on me would keep my body in perfect condition until I could find someone who could love me back without my looks. I did not know it would take so many years though."

"Berwald…" Tino held his hands out for him and Berwald held them until he was visible.

"You do love me, don't you? I've never felt love like I feel with you, Tino, and I sense that you have feelings for me too." Tino looked down.

"What would I have to do?"

"Just kiss me. My body is under the tabletop… like a coffin or something." Tino let his hands fall away from Berwald's and turned to the table.

"Who's to say you won't leave me once you're back though?"

"I am. Tino, I love you. Nobody that's lived in this house has been brave enough to talk to me, let alone love me. And who better to teach me the ways of the new world than you?"

"There are smarter and more beautiful people than me though."

"I don't want them. I want you." Tino pushed the top of the table off and saw his body. Preserved perfectly and exactly as handsome as the ghost.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes." Tino leaned over the body and pressed their lips together. Immediately the shiver of sensation on his arm was gone, and the cold lips he kissed gradually became warmer. After a moment, he opened his eyes and watched the pale body regain it's color. Then his eyes fluttered open. Tino was immediately impressed by them too, he'd never seen such a vibrant blue in someone's eyes. He sat up out of the stone coffin and looked around. He blinked when he met Tino's eyes. "Tino? Are you okay?" Tino nodded.

"I'm fine… It's just… I'm still not so sure about this."

"Tino, please trust in me. I will not leave you after what you have done for me. You know, now that I have a body, I'd love to be able to feel you. I couldn't feel the skin of your hands when I was a ghost." He held out a hand palm-up and Tino placed his hand on it. Berwald stroked the back of it with his thumb and lifted it to his lips, kissing the knuckles lightly. Tino felt his cheeks get warmer and he smiled a little.

"We should get you out of here, you'll get sick if you stay here too long." Berwald nodded and Tino grabbed the torch before the two went back to the chapel room. Tino took Berwald's hand and laced their fingers together after he put out the torch and took him out to the rest of the house.

"It's cold in here."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting to turn on the heater. This house gets so drafty…" Berwald pulled Tino into a hug.

"You won't have to remember now, I will keep you warm." Tino giggled.

"You're very affectionate."

"My mother used to say that too. She said it was a good trait." Tino cuddled himself into Berwald's chest.

"She was right, it is. Why don't I go find you some new clothes? You can't walk around shirtless all the time… no matter how much I'd like that." Berwald let out a low laugh and followed him upstairs to his room to find clothes. Tino found some clothes that fit him and they went back down stairs to the kitchen. Berwald seemed to want to touch everything he could get his hands on. Tino giggled at it. "So, are you hungry? I would be after hundreds of years." Berwald blinked and nodded. Tino made him some food and he ate quicker than Tino had ever seen anyone eat anything.

"That was good. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, you needed it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take another shower. That cave was really dirty… yuck…" Berwald laughed a little and nodded. "You might need one too. If you'd like, you can take one after me."

"How about with you?" Tino's face turned red.

"W-what? Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. It was just a suggestion. Are you that shy Tino?"

"Yes! Well… It's not really shyness as it is nervousness. I've never really shown myself to anyone."

"Then you are a virgin?" Tino's face turned a little redder.

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing. I find that admirable. In my time most boys around your age had already lost it a few years before."

"Hey, how do you know how old I am?"

"I don't. I'm guessing." Tino smiled.

"Then how old do you guess I am?"

"Eighteen or nineteen?" Tino blushed.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know I looked that young!" Berwald raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." Berwald smiled.

"Then you are two years younger than me." Tino blinked.

"Really? I would have guessed you were my age. Boys in your time must have led interesting lives in order to have lost their virginity so early. Wait… does that mean you are a virgin as well?"

"Yes." Tino giggled. "You are very cute when you laugh Tino. I am surprised you had no man before me." Tino rolled his eyes.

"Well, there were a few men that were after me until my grandfather died and I moved here. I moved here in order to get them to leave me alone. I suppose I hadn't learned to trust anyone yet. I've always been very cautious around people."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. How could I not after what just happened? You are the one person who has never lied to me." Berwald raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone you know has lied to you?"

"Yup. I guess that's why I have a hard time trusting people."

"I will never lie to you Tino, you can be sure of that." Tino smiled thoughtfully.

"That's good to know. It's nice to have someone who will be honest with me. So, are you going to take a shower with me or not?" Berwald's face turned a little pink.

"You'd really let me?"

"Sure. I mean, I'll definitely be nervous about it, but I trust you." Berwald got up and kissed Tino's forehead, making him giggle again. They held hands once more and Tino lead him back up the stairs to his bathroom. Tino was so ready to take a shower after being in that cave, and turned on the water as soon as he reached the shower. Berwald was feeling a little nervous himself. He'd never been close to anyone like he was with Tino, and he wasn't sure he'd measure up with any others Tino might have seen. Would he not be the man Tino would want? He didn't know.

"Tino?"

"Yes?"

"In this time, what is considered impressive for a man?" Tino raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"What is considered attractive?" Tino blinked and smiled.

"Well muscles of course… but it more depends on who you're trying to impress. Different people have different preferences."

"What about you? What are your preferences?" Pink found it's way back into Tino's cheeks.

"I've never really thought about it… I suppose I'd like my man tall, and able to defend himself if need be, and I've always really loved guys with blue eyes. Oh, and I'd love for him to be a romantic. You see, I'm quite the romantic myself so it'd be nice for us to both to enjoy something romantic together without me feeling like a pansy."

"Am I considered tall?"

"Yes. You're very tall."

"Then I am to your liking? I meet all of your preferences?"

"So far, yes. Especially your eyes though. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"They aren't as beautiful as yours. I've never seen eyes that color before." Tino blushed darker and giggled.

"They are unique I suppose. All though, having such a color in my eyes has attracted more attention than I care for." Tino tested the water to make sure it was hot. "Alright, I'm going to undress so either get out or start undressing. Your choice." Tino stood and turned away from Berwald, lifting his shirt off to reveal his hourglass waist. Berwald sat watching him for a moment before deciding to undress as well. He hadn't expected Tino to be as beautiful under the clothes as he was in them. He didn't expect Tino to be ugly under them of course, but he just hadn't expected for Tino to be at such a level of flawlessness. It was when he got to his pants that he got really nervous. How would Tino react to that? In his time, he knew his size was impressive to say the least, but he didn't know what it would be now. He cared not about Tino's size though, because he hadn't really expected much to begin with, but he found himself extremely self-conscious now. He turned to see if Tino was done and met with Tino already in the shower.

Now he found Tino extremely attractive, but never had he found Tino as attractive as he did right at this moment. Soaking wet and his skin completely visible. Berwald found Tino's icy pale skin more beautiful than the full moon he remembered watching in his own time. He wanted to touch it so badly, to feel if it was as soft as it looked. Especially his thighs. He'd never seen legs as perfect as Tino's, not even on a woman. He stripped the rest of the way and set his crudely made glasses by the sink before stepping in and finally looking over Tino's body completely. Tino found it quite amusing how curious he seemed and continued washing his hair.

Berwald moved closer and reached out to touch his stomach, which was almost completely flat but had just the slightest amount of curve right at the bottom. It was cute to him though. Tino felt his cool fingertips brush his stomach and finished rinsing his hair so he could watch Berwald's little spike of curiosity.

"You seem surprised Berwald."

"I am. You are most beautiful like this… " Tino blushed and smiled. "I wish to touch more but I do not want to ruin the trust you've put in me."

"You can touch anything you like. Just be prepared to accept being touched back." Berwald nodded and drew Tino close to him, so they were hip-to-hip. Tino's face turned redder, and he placed his hands on Berwald's chest before looking up at him. The locked eyes and Berwald lifted a hand to place it on Tino's cheek and stroke it lightly with his thumb.

"You need not be so embarrassed Tino, you're really very beautiful. Would you allow me to kiss you in return for the one you gave me?" Tino nodded timidly. Berwald moved his hand to Tino's chin and guided it so that they met lips once more. This kiss was unlike the other one, this one was warm and Tino felt himself press into it and his arms slid up and around Berwald's neck. After a moment they came apart and Berwald smile a little at him. "You have soft lips Tino. In fact, most everything about you is soft. Are you sure you aren't an angel?" Tino giggled.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm nowhere near that perfect Berwald."

"But you are. I feel such luck to have you by my side."

"I'm happy to have you think that. Nobody has ever been so kind to me before." Berwald placed a kiss on Tino's forehead.

"We should continue our shower before we get too distracted, we can continue in your room afterward if you wish." Tino nodded and they finished up with the shower. Afterward, Tino climbed into bed in hopes of having a nap. He was rather tired and there really was nothing to do until dinner unless he wanted to make lunch. And he really didn't. Berwald followed suit, climbing in right after him and pulling them together. Tino giggled again at his possessiveness. He supposed that after many years of being a ghost, he'd want to be able to feel another human being close to him as well. They slowly drifted to sleep and woke up around six that night. Tino woke up first, finding that their positions had changed a little and Berwald's head was now snuggled into his chest and his own arms held the head protectively to him. He sighed and lie there until Berwald awoke about ten minutes later. The large man blinked a little and sighed before trying to snuggle back into Tino's chest. Tino laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"You have your life back, you don't want to spend it sleeping do you?" Berwald grunted. "Don't grunt at me mister. Oh well. We can lay here a little longer I suppose." He could feel Berwald smile against him. He rolled his eyes playfully and Berwald moved so they were face to face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good, I don't want to let go of you so soon. It's nice to feel you beneath my fingers, Tino. You're so full of warmth and life." Tino smiled.

"I love how sweet you are. I thought men so kind didn't exist. You should know that I love being under your fingertips, you have such a gentle touch when it comes to my skin."

"I cannot be rough with you Tino, the last thing I want to do is hurt you after all you've done for me."

"I have done nothing but given you a few kisses. You have given me a reason to stay here and made me feel like I have a purpose."

"What purpose would that be?"

"To love you. As long as you continue to love me, I will love you back." Berwald rolled to hover over him.

"I will love you for as long as we live and more." Tino moved his legs so they rested around Berwald's hips.

"Would you like to continue from earlier? You are allowed to touch what you please you know." Berwald nodded lightly and went down to place a string of light kisses on the crook of Tino's neck and along his shoulder, trailing them down his chest to his hips. He stopped there and let his hands continue down to spread the thighs apart. His mouth moved once again to press another string of kisses on the inside of each. He heard Tino moan softly with every other new kiss laid upon his legs and it caused him to smile. He wanted to bring as much pleasure as possible to his love. He spoke against the soft skin of Tino's stomach.

"Tino I love you. When will I be allowed to feel your insides? When will I be allowed to make you say my name in higher volumes?" Tino sighed.

"Whenever you want Berwald, you touch whatever you want to. As long as you remain here and you still love me and only me, you can do whatever you please with me."

"Then I will stay, I will love you and only you, I will do anything you ask. You have saved me from an eternity of undeath and for that I owe you my life." Berwald sighed a hot breath on the skin of Tino's stomach and sat up to lather his fingers with saliva before leaning down to kiss Tino, distracting him from the wet finger entering his backside. Tino whimpered a bit at the intrusion and his hands reached to grip Berwald's powerful shoulders. The second finger entered Tino quickly after, starting to stretch him gently and feeling up his insides. Tino started to feel the slightest pain and dug his fingernails into the skin of his lover. The third finger was the worst for him, as it was quite a stretch for his virgin body. Berwald whispered words of sweetness into his ear, distracting him from the pain temporarily, and finally removed his fingers.

"Tino, I will not lie to you. This will hurt, but only for a moment or two. I will make you feel more alive than you've ever felt." Tino whimpered as a response and Berwald took this chance to push into him. After he was sheathed completely, he stopped and looked down at Tino. He had tears welling at the sides of his eyes and he was tensed quite a bit. "Tino, please relax, it'll hurt less if you do." Tino opened his eyes and looked up at him before taking a deep breath and relaxing. Berwald smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "See? Just tell me when to move." After a few moments, Tino looked back to him and nodded, signaling him to move finally.

He pulled out almost all the way and jammed himself back in. He started a rhythm, slow at first and gradually getting faster, and then he struck something inside Tino that made him let out a loud gasp. He angled himself and hit it several more times. About ten minutes after, Tino came, his back arching delicately and a moan leaving his lips. Berwald watched the whole time and came not a few seconds after, a growl the only noise to leave him and his teeth grinding together. After, only the sound of their heavy breathing and whispers of love. Berwald slid out of him and rested his head on Tino's chest, Tino's arms wrapping around him and his slim fingers sliding through his golden hair.

Outside, it had started to rain and Tino stared at it, watching it fall and feeling so glad that he was inside with the man he'd been slowly falling in love with for months. He had never dreamt he'd be together with him like this though, lying together in the afterglow of an amazing of first love-making. He played with the tips of Berwald's soft hair and sighed happily. He knew he could be in no better place. This was perfect. Soon, he felt sleep overtake him and hoped Berwald wouldn't mind him taking a short nap. He knew he'd be hurting when he awoke, and his body needed some rest after all it'd taken today. Berwald had fallen asleep only five minutes later, content as he'd ever been.

Tino awoke first again, Berwald clinging to his back this time, and painfully got up out of bed. He used the bathroom and went downstairs to check the time. 8:06. He made dinner and went back upstairs to find Berwald sitting up in their bed looking around and blinking his eyes. Tino got his glasses from the bathroom and slid them onto his face.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you Tino. What are you doing up? Aren't you in pain?"

"Well yes of course, but I've handled worse."

"Worse?"

"Yes. My father used to beat me from when I was ten all the way to when I was seventeen. I'd be bleeding all over and he'd still go at me like I was some type of animal." Berwald's face went deathly serious.

"That's cruel. To beat a child… unforgivable."

"I agree. Finally, my mother found out and he was taken away. I still have scars."

"Where? I didn't see them."

"I have one on the back of my right arm and three on my back. Oh, and one close to my ankle." Tino pointed to it. "See?" Berwald motioned him over and he obeyed, sitting next to him on the bed. He drew Tino over and kissed his forehead.

"I'd never beat a child." Tino blushed. "I smell your food. Is it ready to eat?" He nodded. "Good, I'm really hungry."

"I figured as much. I made plenty so you can eat all you like. Hey, how can you smell that all the way up here?"

"Years of hunting in the forests make your senses sharp." Tino nodded.

"That makes sense. Well whenever you come down, there's food in the kitchen." Berwald smiled and yawned before looking out the leaky window. Things wouldn't be so bad now.


End file.
